Calender Dreams
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Kotaro has a lot to learn about love. Why not start with a whole class? Multiple pairings.
1. 1 through 25

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or the characters.

Just a collection of drabbles, dedicated to Kotaro and the girls of 3-A.

Enjoy!

* * *

1: Aisaka Sayo - Attention

They say that animals are able to detect spirits better then humans can. That's why Kotaro makes a point to say hello to Sayo every time he sees her, even if all she does is blush and float away out of embarrassment.

2: Akashi Yuna - Dreams

Yuna's a lot of fun- Kotaro can't count the amount of times they've raced each other or lay down on their backs and talked about their fantasies. She wants to be a professional basketball player. He wants to beat her at it, for once.

3: Asakura Kazumi - Camera

Kazumi would never have pegged Kotaro as the type to be camera-shy. But if she even points one in his general direction, he waves his hands around and mutters obscenities at her.

4: Ayase Yue - Smile

Ayase Yue might be a smart ass, but she always looks kind of sad. That's why Kotaro likes it when she smiles, unless it's that one she wears when she's winning an argument.

5: Izumi Ako - Skin

Kotaro's no expert on injuries, but he doesn't get why Ako's so self-conscious about her back. He thinks the scar is cool.

6: Okochi Akira - Water

Kotaro doesn't like baths any more then his rival does. But when he watches Akira swim, he thinks he could like the water.

7: Kakizaki Misa - Kissing

Misa's disappointed to find that Kotaro's no more clued-up about sex then Negi. Kotaro thinks _kissing_ is a serious commitment, and he still blushes when he talks about it.

8: Kagurazaka Asuna - Teddy

Just because Asuna's older and bossier and LOUDER then him doesn't make Kotaro afraid of her- She does wear bear panties, after all.

9: Kasuga Misora - Kid

Kotaro once asked Misora why she cut her hair so short- did she want to look like a guy? She replied by asking him why he was so short- did he want to look like a kid?

10: Karakuri Chachamaru - Human

For a robot, Chachamaru's pretty sensitive. So Kotaro never once makes fun of the spring on her hair or the joints on her knees. And she's never made fun of his tail or ears. So in a way, that makes them more human.

11: Kugimiya Madoka - Nicknames

Kotaro once overheard Madoka saying she hated the nickname 'Kugimi'. So he calls her Madoka, but only she seems to remember that's her real name.

12: Ku Fei - Meat

Fei's always had some grudging respect from Kotaro, even if she does call him 'bozu'. But she always remembers to give him a pork bun, so he doesn't mind that much.

13: Konoe Konoka - Fans

Even though they should be worn as badges of pride, Kotaro can't help feeling relieved when Konoka waves those weird fans of hers and suddenly all his wounds stop hurting.

14: Saotome Haruna - Pervert

Kotaro makes sure never to talk to Negi with the 'stupid drawing girl' around. He knows she has some kind of weird yaoi fetish. At least, she's never denied it.

15: Sakurazaki Setsuna - Weapon

Setsuna once asked Kotaro why he never seems to be worried he has no weapon in battle. Kotaro replied, with claws like these, he doesn't need a sword.

16: Sasaki Makie - Ribbon

Rhythmic Gymnastics never seemed to be particularly difficult or interesting to Kotaro, until an indignant Makie dragged him out onto school grounds and showed him her routine, and more then a glimpse of panties. The ribbons were pretty cool, he had to admit.

17: Shiina Sakurako - Scent

The only reason the Inugami boy could think of for hanging around with the ditzy cheerleader is because she smelt of flowers and cats. He'd rather die then admit it, though.

18: Tatsumiya Mana - Battle

When Mana told him that she only fought for the money, Kotaro didn't believe her. Then she smirked and admitted that it WAS fun to nail a few demons in the head with a bullet every now and then.

19: Lingshen Chao - Future

Rather then feel sympathy for the genius, Kotaro often wanted to tell her to piss off back to the future, where she belonged. Once, he said it out loud and Chao smirked and replied, "See you there."

20: Nagase Kaede - Challenge

Kotaro was unimpressed when one of Kaede's training exercises involved throwing sticks through fish. "Negi would." she had replied. Kotaro had scowled and snatched up the nearest pile of sticks.

21: Naba Chizuru - Miso

Negi had occasionally hinted that Kotaro had a crush on Chizuru. Kotaro told him that he was wrong- She just made a mean miso soup.

22: Narutaki Fuka - Different

Kotaro was a little freaked out by the twins. Having the two of them giggle at him unnerved him. But once when said he couldn't tell the difference between them, Fuka had told him that just because they were twins, it didn't make them identical.

23: Narutaki Fumika - Similar

Fumika was the 'dominant' twin, according to Negi's class. But when they both squealed at the sight of a caterpillar, Kotaro figured Fumika wasn't all that tough.

24: Hakase Satomi - Brain

Once, when Kotaro picked up a sound nobody else could hear, Satomi got all excited and wanted to run some 'mind tests'. She was surprised to see just how fast Kotaro could run away on all fours.

25: Hasegawa Chisame - Technology

Kotora's hands weren't exactly build for dealing with computers. Which is why Chisame almost had a heart attack when she found claw-marks all over her keyboard. Not to mention the paw-print on the screen.


	2. 26 through 50

26: Evangeline A.K McDowell - Wolf

Kotaro was a little afraid of Evangeline, even that time she had wistfully told him she used to own a pet wolf. She looked at him and smirked when she said it.

27: Miyazaki Nodoka - Sanctuary

For Nodoka, the library was a sanctuary. For Kotaro, it was an awkward and intimidating place. Which is why he was very surprised when Nodoka sat down beside him with a stack of books, and helped him read his very first one. Since then, he's visited her sanctuary more often.

28: Murakami Natsumi - Pretending

Natsumi once told Kotaro that when she was onstage, she could stop being herself. Kotaro had tried it in private once, and made believe he was somebody his tribe could be proud of. Then he decided he was too old to play pretend.

29: Yukihiro Ayaka - Possessive

Ayaka might not be easy to deal with, but whenever Kotaro spots her being hit on by a rich snob or some high school boy, he has to remind himself to stop clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

30: Yotsuba Satsuki - Warmth

Kotaro was never one to pass up free meals, and Satsuki's always manage to make him feel all warm inside.

31: Zazie Rainyday - Mime

Zazie barely ever spoke, let alone had a full-on conversation. But Kotaro found out thanks to her that you don't always need words.

32: Negi Springfield - Decision

Kotaro used to want a strictly rivals-only relationship with Negi, but Negi always wants to be friends. What's annoying is, Kotaro doesn't know what he wants anymore.

33: Sakura Mei - Rescue

Mei seemed to be in constant trouble to Kotaro, whether it was being bossed about by Takane or getting herself into a mess. Strangely, he doesn't mind rescuing her all that much.

34: Goodman Takane - Liberty

Takane Goodman was a little too passionate about rules. Kotaro had once remarked she should learn to cast them off once in a while, "Like your wardrobe." and she hasn't spoken to him since.

35: Natsume Megumi – Choice

Whilst he didn't know Megumi "Nutmeg" all that well, whenever he casually mentioned her to Mei, she would sigh and look a bit worried. Nutmeg was cute, but not as much as Mei when she did that.

36: Kokone - Shadow

Kokone was a little creepy, Kotaro decided, what with the way she always follows Misora everywhere. But really, he sometimes thinks that he might be a little jealous of that.

37: Eiko – Mascot

When Eiko had been refused Negi as a dodge ball mascot, she had contemplated using Kotaro instead, even if he wasn't as cute. Kotaro had replied she wasn't as cute as Ayaka, which had thoroughly put Eiko off.

37: Minamoto Shizuna – Mother

Kotaro once heard that Shizuna-sensei (as Negi called her) had a kid the same age as them, but when he asked her, she sighed sadly and said it wasn't true, "For now."

38: Sister Shakti- Sins

Kotaro never thought he'd actually find himself 'ordered' to express his sins in a confessional booth, but he's a little bit afraid of Sister Shakti. Actually, make that very afraid.

39: Nekane Springfield- Angels

Kotaro isn't really a spiritual person, but when he meets Negi's older cousin, he thinks she's probably the closest thing to his own Guardian Angel he's got.

40: Anya Yurieuna Cocolova- Antagonise

Kotaro had always thought that a man hitting a girl was inexcusable, but after spending a day with Negi's infuriating childhood friend, he begins to wonder if this particular girl would deserve it.

42: Chachazero- Object

At first, Kotaro refused to even speak to Chachazero, asserting that 'puppets don't talk!' but when he noted that she's considered as a 'less useful version of Chachamaru' he actually begins to feel a little sorry for her.

43: Negi Springfield- Genius

Negi may be smarter then Kotaro academically, but Kotaro found himself feeling kind of smug as he explained to Negi to pros and cons of being 'street wise'.

44: Miyazaki Nodoka - Endearments

Even if they have known each other for a while now, Kotaro can't resist occasionally calling Nodoka by her old nickname of 'Pink Panties'. Seeing her cringe each time he says it never seems to get old.

45: Akashi Yuna- Secret

Professor Akashi's actually quite famous in the Mage World. Kotaro doesn't really approve of him keeping it secret from Yuna- She's only going to be madder when she finds out.

46: Yukihiro Ayaka- Grooming

Ayaka is a girl that knows how to look after herself. Kotaro was quite curious to know how she manages it. But that is NOT an invitation for her to sit him down and start brushing his hair, even if she does it anyway.

47: Konoe Konoka- Kitties

When Kotaro rather grumpily notes that dogs are so much more loyal and cool then cats, Konoka's head tipped to one side, kitty-ears perched on her head, and inquired if he meant ALL kitties. Kotaro just blushed and didn't reply.

48: Murakami Natsumi- Family

Natsumi had adjusted very well to posing as Kotaro's big sister. So much so that Kotaro sometimes forgets that they aren't related. It's nice to have a family, fake or not.

49: Ayase Yue- Definition

Kotaro tries to ignore Yue's literary spiels, until she began listing all the words that 'described' Kotaro, such as, "Grouchy, obnoxious, rough, immature." Kotaro had rather hotly responded that a stupid book couldn't define him.

50: Sakura Mei- Seasons

Once, during some idle conversation, Mei had nervously started rambling about her favourite season. When she had asked Kotaro what his was he had looked at her for a few minutes and then replied very clearly, "Spring."

* * *

A/N- Those were all was pretty fun to write. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
